Systems and methods herein generally relate to systems that automatically analyze handwritten answers, and more particularly, to methods and systems that confirm/correct automatically recognized handwritten answers.
Some systems convert hand-marked input, such as student work (on paper, tablets, etc.) into digital form to enable analytics. When used in the educational setting, such systems make it faster for teachers to evaluate student work and tailor instruction for specific student needs. The process of conversion from marks on paper to digital is at present sufficiently reliable for multiple choice or bubble fill-in type questions. Student alphanumeric handwriting, which still comprises a significant amount of student output, is however difficult to reliably interpret. This is especially the case when handwritten characters merge together (either advertently or as in script). The reading of handwriting is referred to as Intelligent Character Recognition and is sometimes abbreviated as “ICR.”